<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rely by MetaBlade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386520">Rely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaBlade/pseuds/MetaBlade'>MetaBlade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seeing Sounds [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Blind Character, Gen, Luigi saves everyone, Not Much Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaBlade/pseuds/MetaBlade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luigi wakes up early one morning to find his friends gone, kidnapped by the villainous Bowser - and he might be the only person who can save them. He's more afraid that his cowardice will stop him being a hero than the fact that he's been blind for four years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Daisy/Luigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seeing Sounds [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wrong Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyncival/gifts">Fyncival</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a request/prompt that I got from someone months ago, which I only just got around to starting. Thanks for the idea, and I hope you still remember giving this to me!</p><p>(The prompt was something along the lines of Mario/Peach/Daisy get captured by Bowser, and Luigi has to save them.)</p><p>This is going to have a few chapters, but not many; I'm thinking no more than 3 - 4? Will update when possible, but I have been pretty preoccupied lately thanks to ArtFight and personal projects.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The buzz of a digital alarm clock tore Luigi from his sleep. It was a far cry from the way he normally spent his mornings – roused by the scent of food and the clinking of cutlery as Mario prepared breakfast in the kitchen.</p><p class="western">Rolling over, still not quite awake yet, he groped across the bedside cabinet until he found the offending clock, pressing the big round button that would stop it from buzzing. After that, he just lay motionless with his hand resting on the clock, breathing slowly as he tried to puzzle out <em>why </em>he had been so rudely awoken.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I didn't set the alarm clock. Why would I? There isn't a tournament today... there's no reason to be up this early...</em>
</p><p class="western">At this point, it occurred to him that he didn't actually know what the time <em>was.</em> Only the heavy feeling hanging over him indicated that it was too early to be up. He located his phone from the cabinet and tugged it onto the bed with him.</p><p class="western">'What's the time?' he asked – in a voice too hoarse to pick up. He cleared his throat and tried again.</p><p class="western">'The current time is 6:34AM.'</p><p class="western">Luigi groaned and resisted the sudden urge to toss it on the floor. <em>6AM? Why am I up this early? Is this Mario's idea of a practical joke?</em></p><p class="western">But there was no sound emanating from the kitchen. No sizzle of bacon on the stove or gentle clinking of cutlery. No out-of-tune humming along to the low murmur of a radio. In short, no sound that might have indicated his brother was up and about. And why would he be, at <em>this</em> ungodly hour?</p><p class="western">He checked his phone in the hope that Mario might have left him a text or voicemail to explain what in the world was going on, but didn't find anything. The most recent message was from Daisy, almost a week ago, asking him if he wanted to hang out by the river.</p><p class="western">Giving up solving the mystery from the comfort of his bed as a lost cause, he clambered to his feet and reached automatically for the cane that he always kept nearby. He didn't really need it to walk around his own house, but he felt comfortable with it in his hands, the texture of the handle somehow reassuring – perhaps, he reflected, because the cane had given him such a feeling of security when he first lost his sight, and still did.</p><p class="western">'This is stupid,' he muttered, making his way into the kitchen. A blanket of silence lay over the entire house, chilling him more than he'd like to admit. It only got worse when he reached the kitchen and discovered it to be similarly deserted. No noise, no smells of breakfast, no cheery voice wishing him a good morning.</p><p class="western">For almost anyone, this kind of unexpected solitude would be unnerving, but for Luigi – who paid a lot more attention to sound than most people – it was downright disturbing.</p><p class="western"><em>There HAS to be a perfectly rational explanation for this, </em>he thought. But right now, he was standing in the middle of an empty room with no idea where Mario was.</p><p class="western">Luigi was not as dependent on his older brother as he used to be. Funny, that. Everyone sort of assumed that after he went blind, he would be relying even more on his friends and family to help him cope, but among the unfamiliarity he'd found a new kind of strength. No-one could help him deal with his condition. No-one else could even understand what it was like to be in his shoes. And since he hadn't been able to rely on other people, he had been forced to cope on his own.</p><p class="western">Somehow, this newfound fortitude had made him stronger in other ways, too.</p><p class="western">He decisively strode to the front door and grabbed the handle, intending to see if Mario had gone outside for some reason. Paper crinkled beneath his fingers as he touched it, making him jerk back as if bitten.</p><p class="western">Grimacing, he reached out again, more gingerly, and found a strip of sellotape adhering a rectangular piece of paper to the door handle. Deciding that it really was nothing more dangerous than paper, Luigi ripped it free and ran his fingers across it. Then he groaned with frustration. He was so accustomed to reading this way thanks to his growing collection of Braille books and documents, it sometimes came as a surprise when he found something that actually required <em>vision </em>to read.</p><p class="western">Normally it wasn't a problem. He'd just ask the nearest person to read the note for him. But obviously, right now, he was alone.</p><p class="western">The mystery of 'Why Did My Alarm Wake Me Up This Morning' was rapidly turning into a collection of mysteries – none of which he had the energy to solve. Judging by the fact that this piece of paper had been taped to the front door, he could deduce that, if he read it, it might give him the answers.</p><p class="western">Mario, who had been with Luigi almost every moment since The Accident, clinging to his brother's side like a dog with separation anxiety, knew perfectly well that Luigi could not read this note.</p><p class="western">So who, in the name of the Stars, had done it?</p><p class="western">He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Using the voice commands and text-to-speech that had become so familiar to him over the years, he navigated to his contacts menu and dialled Daisy's number. He lifted the phone to his ear and held his breath, listening to the tiny ringing down the line, knowing that Daisy would be asleep at this time and probably wouldn't be best pleased that he woke her up.</p><p class="western">Then again, maybe once he explained the situation, she'd be more intrigued than annoyed. Yes, that sounded like Daisy; always raring for adventure...</p><p class="western">The phone stopped ringing. 'Luigi?'</p><p class="western">That definitely, absolutely was <em>not</em> Daisy's voice. It was deep, gruff, and eerily familiar. An involuntary shudder ran down his spine as he continued to listen, worry rapidly turning into a panicked dread.</p><p class="western">'Oh, it <em>is </em>you! How lovely! I was just about to call you myself and gloat. Huh, you're up early. Did you find the note telling you about what I've done?'</p><p class="western">A thousand scenarios crashed through his head, making his pulse quicken and his fingers almost drop the phone. That voice... it was unmistakably Bowser, the tyrant king who constantly terrorised the Mushroom Kingdom. But what was going on? Why did he have Daisy's phone, and where was Daisy?</p><p class="western">'Who – what – why are you here?' he stammered.</p><p class="western">Bowser paused. 'Huh? You <em>didn't </em>see the note? Oh well, I'll just explain then... So, Luigi, this is all part of my latest cunning plan to take over the world! I've kidnapped Peach, Mario, <em>and </em>your girlfriend Daisy. And while they lie in my dungeons, I'm free to take control of both the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland!'</p><p class="western">Bowser's ego-laced tones and stereotypical villain speech did not lessen Luigi's terror.</p><p class="western">'Y-you have Daisy? A-and Mario?'</p><p class="western">'That's what I said, pipsqueak! But here's the deal. I want to make things interesting.'</p><p class="western">Luigi was silent.</p><p class="western">'I'm gonna give you a chance. If you wanna save your little friends, come to my castle in the Badlands. Sneak into my dungeons and rescue them – if you <em>dare. </em>I'll be waiting, pipsqueak.'</p><p class="western">An impossibly deep chuckle came down the line – and then all was silent.</p><p class="western">The phone slipped from Luigi's numb fingers. It clattered onto the tiled kitchen floor and he was pretty sure the screen cracked, but right now, he couldn't have cared less.</p><p class="western"><em>Bowser. </em>The word alone was enough to send a block of fear plummeting into his stomach. The evil Koopa King had hurt so many people, but this might be the worst thing he'd ever done. And the worst part was that, with Mario out of the picture, Luigi was the only person who might be able to save the kingdoms – there was certainly no chance of the local Toads being bold enough to do anything.</p><p class="western">But <em>how?</em> Strangely enough, the first obstacle that came to mind was not the most obvious one, but rather, his cowardice. Luigi was not a courageous person. He was pretty sure of that. He was scared of ghosts, and heights, and spiders... not to mention he was claustrophobic and had a terrible, overwhelming fear of reanimated corpses. The faintest rattle of a Dry Bones was enough to send him running.</p><p class="western">How was he supposed to get into Bowser's Castle and save everyone? <em>Him, </em>Luigi, the man everyone liked to forget? He wasn't strong like Mario, or optimistic like Peach, or adventurous like Daisy.</p><p class="western">Then he remembered his blindness, and suddenly the thing that hadn't frightened him for years was the most terrifying concept of all.</p><p class="western">Even if he managed to access Bowser's Castle, he could easily fall into a lava pool, or a bottomless pit, or a spike trap without even knowing they were there.</p><p class="western">He shifted his foot and, by chance, felt the shape of his phone lying silent on the kitchen floor. The phone that he should have been talking to Daisy on right now. Inexplicably, a wave of courage came to push back the terror.</p><p class="western">His friends were relying on him. They were trapped, their kingdoms and subjects at Bowser's dubious mercy. They were probably ten times more frightened than Luigi was right now, standing alone in his kitchen.</p><p class="western">He gritted his teeth, walked to the front door, and tugged his shoes on. With his cane gripped firmly in his left hand, he flung the door open and stepped outside into the warm, deceptively peaceful summer morning.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I'm going to find them. Somehow.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Castle's Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I got this done faster than expected. XD Partly because I had started writing this chapter before even posting the first chapter. I still can't guarantee regular updates, so don't get too hopeful that the third chapter will be up as quickly as this one.</p><p>Also, this got long. Much longer than it has any right to be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Warm gravel crunched under Luigi's feet as he made his way down the rough path that led from Mario's house to Toad Town. He could have taken the warp pipe that connected the two places – and by the Stars, he <em>should</em> have, in a situation this urgent – but travelling through pipes had always made him nauseous. And the last thing he needed right now, on top of all his other problems, was being forced to waste time because he was busy throwing up in a hedgerow.</p><p class="western">His biggest problem was that he didn't actually know how to get to Bowser's Castle. He knew that it lay somewhere across the rock-and-lava hellscape that was the Badlands, sheltered by jagged rock and guarded by Bowser's various demonic minions. But he didn't know how to reach the Badlands themselves, let alone the castle that overlooked them.</p><p class="western">If he tried hard enough, he could drag forth a vague image of the castle in his mind from the last time he and Mario had been there together. They'd been on a team mission to rescue Peach, and though Luigi had been petrified the entire time, he still somehow cherished the memory of their time together.</p><p class="western">But now Mario wasn't here, and he needed to find a way to raid that horrifying, imposing place on his own.</p><p class="western"><em>How does Mario normally get there? </em>he thought, utterly frustrated by his inability to remember. During that team mission, nearly five years ago, they had taken a different route to Mario's usual. They had flown on the backs of winged Yoshis and stormed the castle by air, eventually landing on a rooftop area where Mario had led them through a narrow window into Peach's room. Luigi had almost passed out from terror.</p><p class="western">Despite having known his brother all his life, he did not know Mario's usual method of getting to the castle. Either it had never come up in conversation, or Luigi had simply forgotten it had. Clearly, Mario knew some secret route that most people weren't privy too.</p><p class="western"><em>It's a shame there aren't any winged Yoshis to hand, </em>he thought, although he wouldn't have taken that option anyway. The idea of soaring over the Badlands on a flying creature, two hundred feet above the merciless ground, without Mario, was enough to make him dizzy.</p><p class="western">He wasn't really sure why he was heading towards Toad Town; his only thought was that it might hold answers. Maybe, in retrospect, it was a string of fate that led him here – not that Luigi believed in such things.</p><p class="western">Something small and hard crashed into his right leg, seeming to rebound off him with a muffled grunt. He flinched, and the idea of hitting the thing with his cane briefly crossed his mind, but passed quickly. He bent down and peered at the place where he assumed it to be.</p><p class="western">'...Toadette...?' he said, very uncertainly. The size of the thing, not to mention the voice, seemed to match up, but he wasn't <em>quite</em> sure enough to say it with confidence.</p><p class="western">'Luigi!' a high-pitched voice cried out. He smiled a little, imagining the excitable Toad girl who he'd become an unexpected friend in recent years. Shortly before The Incident, Luigi had stumbled across her being attacked by a horde of piranha plants in the forest, and despite his terror, had stepped in to help her. Plants didn't scare him as much as ghosts, anyway... After fighting their way out of the trees together, a friendship had been forged, and Toadette had remained steadfastly by his side through everything since.</p><p class="western">'D-did you hear? The Princess has been kidnapped!' she exclaimed, tugging on the leg of his overalls.</p><p class="western">'Y-yeah, I know... Actually... maybe you could help me with that? I'm trying to save them, but... I don't even know...'</p><p class="western">His faltering speech would have made almost anyone react with impatience, but Toadette just waited without saying a word, letting him find his voice. Why was it so hard to talk about this, he wondered? Maybe the full reality of the situation was only just beginning to sink in.</p><p class="western">'...I don't know how to get to Bowser's Castle! Th-there has to be a secret route somewhere, because Mario goes there himself all the time, but he's never told me what it is, and I can't ask because <em>he's </em>been kidnapped too!'</p><p class="western">'H-hey, calm down, OK?' said Toadette. The news of Mario's capture had obviously shaken her, but she was trying her best to stay cool and level-headed, knowing Luigi relied on her advice more than anything right now. 'I don't know how Mario gets there, either, but I have some ideas. Come with me.'</p><p class="western">A pattering of small feet on the warm cobblestones indicated that she was hurrying away – Luigi was pretty sure he knew where she was going. He hastened to give chase, using his cane to make sure he didn't trip on any holes or loose stones in this disgustingly uneven road. Really, what was Peach using the kingdom's taxes for if it wasn't road maintenance?</p><p class="western">'...Are we going to Peach's Castle?' he asked.</p><p class="western">'Yep! I remembered something that might help us to get to Bowser's place. I don't know if it'll work, but I have to check...'</p><p class="western">Luigi waited for an appropriate interval, then accepted that she wasn't going to say any more on the subject. 'Well, I hope it works,' he said. 'If it doesn't, then I don't know how I'll get there... Maybe Daisy would have known, but he has Daisy too!'</p><p class="western">Toadette's footsteps faltered; a break in the frenzied pattering that probably wouldn't have been noticeable to someone who wasn't paying close attention to the sound.</p><p class="western">'They've got Daisy? Geez, Luigi, how are you so calm? OK, we're coming up to the castle bridge now...'</p><p class="western">'Eheheh...' He managed a weak chuckle, reaching up to scratch the back of his head with his free hand. 'I don't know... Maybe it's because I just know she'll be OK, no matter what. Even if I can't save her... she'll probably find a way to get herself, Mario, and Peach out without me...'</p><p class="western">There was a slight pause as they crossed the stone bridge. Unlike the cobblestone paths around Toad Town, it was deliciously smooth, and curved gently up before going down again. The front doors of the castle lay inside a small porch, the overhanging roof providing shelter from the sun. Luigi knew the exact moment when they stepped under this porch; the sudden absence of warmth against his shoulders, replaced by cool shadow, was tangible.</p><p class="western">'You guys really love each other, don't you?' said Toadette thoughtfully. Even though there was nothing mocking in her tone at all, Luigi flushed.</p><p class="western">'W-well...'</p><p class="western">To his relief, they were promptly interrupted by a frantic Toadsworth. The old man was absolutely losing his mind over the dual kidnapping of Mario and Peach; his princess was gone, but so was her saviour. Toadette attempted in vain to calm him down while Luigi just stood quietly behind her with a bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p class="western">Mario had been courageously saving the princess for so many years that now, the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom viewed him as the only man (or in fact, the only <em>person) </em>who had a chance of saving her. It had gotten so bad that the Toads, who used to pride themselves on keeping Peach safe no matter what, no longer even tried to save her. Because they thought it was 'Mario's job', and there was no way they could stand against Bowser anyway... right?</p><p class="western"><em>It's dangerous, </em>Luigi thought, twisting his cane between his fingers. <em>Too many people seeing Mario as an undefeated hero, when the truth is that he's just as vulnerable as the rest of us...</em></p><p class="western">He didn't want his brother to be seen as a hero. He didn't want to be one, either. It was a burden that nobody should ever have to carry; the weight of a thousand starry-eyed peoples' expectations.</p><p class="western">Suddenly, he felt Toadette's small hand grasping his sleeve and tugging slightly. It seemed like she was trying to get his attention in a subtle way, perhaps knowing that he'd been zoning out.</p><p class="western">'Is it OK if we go inside and take a look around?' she was saying, to Toadsworth. 'We might have a way to rescue everyone, but we need to come inside, to search for clues.'</p><p class="western">Toadsworth seemed taken aback, but after a short hesitation, he replied.</p><p class="western">'Yes, of course you may. I hope that whatever you find can indeed help you rescue the princess. I'm afraid most of us are at a loss...'</p><p class="western">Toadette tugged on Luigi's sleeve again, then let go. Getting the hint, he followed her into the cool interior of the castle. Beneath his shoes lay a plush carpet that made almost no sound when walked upon, but he knew that if he strayed too far to one side, he'd suddenly find himself walking on smooth tiles.</p><p class="western">'I think he's doubting that we can help,' muttered Toadette, barely loud enough to be heard.</p><p class="western">'I'm not surprised...' Luigi whispered back. 'We don't really look like much, do we?'</p><p class="western">'Yeah, a little girl Toad and Mario's cowardly little brother,' said Toadette, with laughter in her voice. She was one of the few people who could joke about Luigi's fearfulness without it being hurtful. For some reason, when she mentioned it, he felt like laughing with her, rather than sinking into a pit of shame. Toadette had a strange effect on him sometimes. 'Don't worry, though. At least he let us in, and I don't think anyone will bother us while I'm checking out my idea...'</p><p class="western">'What idea? Are you ever, um, going to explain that...?'</p><p class="western">'Whoops, sorry. I should've told you sooner.' Toadette led them down a long, narrow corridor. It was cool, the summer heat not managing to penetrate the thick stone walls of the castle. The faintest breeze coming from the right indicated the presence of open windows along the corridor. Slick, hard tiles clattered under their feet, the noise echoing slightly. 'So, do you remember that time when Bowser trapped all of the castle residents in here, took all the Power Stars, and kidnapped Peach?'</p><p class="western">Luigi made a noise of assent. That had been one of the first times his brother had saved the princess.</p><p class="western">'Well, Mario talked about it a lot afterwards. Don't you remember how he mentioned that there were enchanted paintings inside the castle, that he used to get to different places far away?'</p><p class="western">Luigi made another noise, this time tinged with more puzzlement than anything else.</p><p class="western">'But none of those paintings led to the Badlands. You can't just jump into a painting and it'll take you wherever you want to go.'</p><p class="western">'Peach said herself, during the celebration party, that there were some paintings Mario had never discovered. So I just had to come and check it out, because <em>what if? </em>There might be a painting of Bowser's Castle somewhere, and we can use it to get there and save everyone!'</p><p class="western">Luigi didn't have the heart to inform her that this was one of the flimsiest plans he'd ever been a part of.</p><p class="western">'Well... I guess it won't hurt to look.'</p><p class="western">The walk down the empty corridor seemed long, and the way their footsteps echoed off the cold stone walls made uneasiness curdle in his stomach. Even though he knew it could not have been more than two or three minutes, it felt like they would be walking down here forever – trapped in some kind of bizarre time loop.</p><p class="western">'Room to the left,' Toadette whispered suddenly, and he heard a soft creak as she pushed her way through a door. He scoped out the edges of the doorframe with his cane and then followed her in. A not-entirely-unpleasant smell of dust and damp assailed his nostrils; it reminded him of being inside a dank cave.</p><p class="western">'This is a storeroom... I think,' said Toadette. 'There's a big blue chest about five feet in front of you, and a grandfather clock by the left wall... And a closet, and an old bed...' Her voice trailed off into an indecipherable string of mumbling as she continued to examine the contents of the room. 'Sorry, I'm just looking for any paintings...'</p><p class="western">Bored and antsy, Luigi began his own exploration. He very quickly discovered, by poking his cane around the floor, that the storeroom was littered with objects. Some were easy to identify; others weren't. A small carriage clock with a broken face – it didn't tick. Some shards of what felt like a Yoshi egg shell. Something warm and slimy that he immediately threw across the room with a shudder of horror. And then his fingers met the corner of the chest Toadette had mentioned.</p><p class="western">Almost at once, he sensed something... off about the chest. It felt warm beneath his touch, much warmer that it should have been. He could feel the shape of a star on the top of the lid. Frowning slightly, he pulled off one of his gloves so he could examine it better.</p><p class="western">'Luigi? What are you doing?' asked Toadette curiously. 'Anyway, I can't find any paintings, so I guess we'll have to go search a different room – WOAH!'</p><p class="western">While she'd been speaking, Luigi had unlatched the chest. With its lid thrown open, a whisper of unidentifiable sound emanated from deep inside the box, accompanied by a warm breeze that smelled faintly of ash.</p><p class="western">'Stars!' Toadette yelped, lunging forwards and grabbing Luigi's hand before he could insert in into the chest.</p><p class="western">'What?' he said, confused. 'What's in it?'</p><p class="western">There was a pause. He imagined Toadette peering intently into the box that was almost as tall as her.</p><p class="western">'...Nothing,' she replied.</p><p class="western">'What do you mean, nothing?! There has to be something. It smells <em>awful.'</em></p><p class="western">'I meant that <em>literally, </em>Luigi. There's nothing in there – not even the bottom of the box. It's just... a dark pit.'</p><p class="western">There was another pause. He wondered why he didn't feel more scared. Maybe the mere idea of a <em>box </em>being scary was too ridiculous even for him. Or maybe it was just something you needed to see to understand.</p><p class="western">He leaned forwards slightly (ignoring Toadette's squeak of horror) and drew in a deep breath.</p><p class="western">'...You know what it smells like?' he said at last, looking towards her.</p><p class="western">'...What?'</p><p class="western">'The Badlands. This smell... It reminds me of the time Mario and I had to go to the Badlands together. That dry, hot, volcanic ash smell. And rocks, and lava...'</p><p class="western">'You can remember exactly what it smelled like from that long ago? Wow, that's really impressive, Luigi.' Toadette sniffed loudly. 'It doesn't mean anything to me, but then, I've never been to the Badlands.'</p><p class="western">'I think we should climb in.'</p><p class="western">
  <em>'What?'</em>
</p><p class="western">Luigi pointed impatiently at the chest. The prospect of actually getting to the Badlands and rescuing everyone had suddenly became a sharp reality, and his heart was beating uncomfortably in his throat. He was scared, but not of this box. It didn't feel evil to him. Rather, it felt like an answer to his problems. That ashy smell was like a silent promise, telling him that, if he was brave, then everything would be OK.</p><p class="western">'I'm going in,' he said firmly. 'I have to! Mario, Peach and Daisy are stuck in that castle, and this might be the only way for me to save them.'</p><p class="western">'Luigi, you don't even know where that box comes out. What if it just drops you into the middle of a lava pool somewhere?'</p><p class="western">He leaned his face closer to the box, feeling the soft breeze from within ruffling his mustache.</p><p class="western">'It won't,' he said, with unusual certainty.</p><p class="western">Toadette let out a sigh. 'Well... I'm not going to stop you if you're really, really sure about this. But I'm going to come with you.'</p><p class="western">That made him pull his head up, hoping that he looked as alarmed as he felt. 'H-hey, I didn't say you could come,' he protested, albeit weakly. 'I-I don't want you to get hurt.'</p><p class="western">'I want to be there, though. Listen, Luigi, I know you're capable of anything. I'm sure you could storm Bowser's ugly castle and rescue everyone without my help. If anything, I'm just going to be in the way.' Her voice sounded sad. 'But I can't just stay here and wait, not knowing what's going to happen. I have to come and make sure everything goes well.'</p><p class="western">Luigi wasn't sure what part of her little speech convinced him, but somewhere in the middle of it he felt his resolve weaken.</p><p class="western">'O-OK,' he said, nodding. Toadette hurried forwards and, being too small to hug him properly, wrapped her arms around his knee.</p><p class="western">'OK, Luigi, let's go. We've got a rescue mission on our hands.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The idea of the blue 'portal chest' thing is a reference to the original Paper Mario game, where I remember a pair of similar chests that Peach could use to send items to Mario while she was kidnapped.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>